Un comienzo magico
by Moonblue-painpast
Summary: El equipo de Natsu es transportado accidentalmente a una nueva tierra, una tierra sin magia. Allí conocerán a dos singulares personitas, las cuales vivirán aventuras insólitas con los magos de Fairy Tail. En la creacion de esta historia tambien a participado:Lelouch Akatsuki.
1. Capitulo 1:Magos perdidos

Un comienzo magico

Capítulo 1: Magos perdidos

Era otro día normal en la gran ciudad de Magnolia, capital de Fiore. Se podría decir lo mismo en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, pero…

¡BOOM!

Estalla una mesa, un mago pelirosado y otro pelinegro semidesnudo estaban cara a cara.

-¡A ver exhibicionista de hielo, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-grita el mago pelirosado.

-¡Dije que eres un retardado, cerebro de pollo frito!-le contesta el pelinegro.

-¡Pelea!-animó un gato azulado que tenía alas. Los dos mencionados anteriormente se agarraron a las piñas.

-¡Pelear es de HOMBRES, SI!-gritó exaltado un hombre robusto de pelo blanco alborotado. De repente fue impactado con una silla, provocando que el sujeto saliera volando.

-¡CÁLLATE ELFMAN!-gritan a dúo los dos magos que iniciaron la contienda.

Una mesa vuela e impacta contra el mago pelirosado, mandándolo a volar.

-¡SALAMANDRAAAAA!-grita un tipo de pelo negro largo y varios piercings en el rostro-¡VAMOS A PELEAR, HOY TE GANARÉ!-grita exaltado.

El mago pelirosado hizo volar los escombros con furia, y se lanzó hacia el otro mago pelinegro. A partir de aquí todo era un caos: volaban sillas, mesas, botellas, zapatos, un corpiño de quiensabedonde, una peluca, etc etc etc.

De un momento a otro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por el umbral de la puerta cruzó una figura femenina joven, de cabello largo y de color rojo, tenía puesta una armadura, falda y botas largas hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas. La muchacha esbozó una mueca de disgusto mezclada con furia.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?-ruge la chica. Todo el gremio se queda estático. Ella pasa a través de todos, con la vista fija en dos magos.

-E-E-Erza, q-que s-sorp-presa verte *glup* a-aquí… ¿q-que ta-tal la… misión?-preguntan los dos magos que iniciaron la pelea, con mucho miedo en sus voces.

-Natsu… Gray…-dijo Erza tranquilamente, pero con notable ira en su voz, luego los agarra de la oreja a ambos-¿Qué fue lo que les dije antes de irme?-pregunta Erza.

-¡Auch! Que no peleáramos más…-dijo Natsu, el dragonslayer de fuego, con miedo.

-… sino nos castigarías con "eso"-dijo Gray, el alquimista de hielo, con miedo.

-Así es, parece que son buenos para recordar, más no para contenerse de iniciar una estúpida pelea-dice Erza para luego soltar a ambos magos-Muy bien, por hoy no aplicaré "ese" castigo, sin embargo…-y Erza regaló dos lindos puñetazos que mandaron bajo tierra a Natsu y Gray-Que les quede claro, NO-MÁS-PELEA-ordena la pelirroja.

-Aye, señora…-respondieron los aludidos con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-Bueno… en que estaba? Ah sí, hola Lucy, todo bien?-pregunta Erza a la rubia.

-Eeemmm… si, por supuesto, todo en orden!-contesta Lucy con una gotita en la nuca-"Erza sí que da miedo!"-piensa la rubia.

Erza se dirige a Makarov, quién estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un poco.

-Buenos días, maestro-saluda Erza.

-Buenas, Erza. ¿Qué tal en la misión?-pregunta el anciano.

-Bien. Aquellos ogros que amenazaban el pueblo de Rodsdale ya no serán problema-contesta la pelirroja.

-Gracias por tu intervención en el gremio-agradece Makarov.

-De nada-responde Erza.

La paz que trajo Erza al gremio no duró mucho ya que fue interrumpida nuevamente… pero esta vez por un fuerte sismo que se hizo presente en toda Magnolia.

-¿¡Que demonios…?!-grita Gray tambaleándose hacia todos lados.

-¡WAHAAAA!-grita Natsu, quién salió volando.

-¡U-UN TERREMOTO!-grita Lucy.

-¡AYE!-gritó Happy, quién se salvó gracias a sus alas.

El piso se agrietó, las ventanas del gremio estallaron en pedazos, pero afuera también al caos se apoderó de las calles. La gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algún lugar seguro donde refugiarse.

Aparte del terremoto, el cielo, que estaba despejado, comenzó a tener tinte de "la tormenta del siglo" por las grandes nubes negras que llenaban el firmamento. Por si no fuera poco, relámpagos comenzaron a caer como locos en varias partes de la ciudad. El viento también hizo acto de presencia, un viento tempestuoso que claramente podía arrastrar una casa entera, pero no pasó nada.

Después de unos minutos, el caos fue reemplazado por silencio. El viento se detuvo, los relámpagos cesaron y el día volvió a ser hermoso… claro sin contar los enormes destrozos en la ciudad.

Varios edificios estaban hechos bolsa, mientras que otros casi no tenían rasguño alguno, las calles estaban destrozadas. En el gremio se vivía lo mismo, sin contar también el hecho de que el gremio estaba nuevamente destrozado. El techo se vino abajo, el piso estaba hecho trizas, también las ventanas, y otras cosas más.

-¿ESTÁN TODOS BIEN?-grita Erza, sacándose de encima una pila de escombros sin mucho esfuerzo.

Varios magos comenzaron a salir de entre los escombros, entre ellos Gray, quién había hecho un escudo de hielo, no solo protegiéndose a él mismo sino también a la maga de agua Juvia (N/A: Estos dos se gggguuuusssstaaaan XD).

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú, Juvia?-pregunta el alquimista de hielo a la maga peliagua.

-S-Si, Juvia está muy bien…-contesta la aludida con gran sonrojo.

Todos estaban saliendo, algunos escondidos bajo la barra, la cual extrañamente resistió todo. Al segundo aparece el maestro, un poco lastimado.

-¡Maestro, está herido!-exclama Erza.

-Erza, no te preocupes por este viejo, mejor ve a ver si todos están bien, ¿puedes?-le pide Makarov.

-Por supuesto-responde la pelirroja. Después de unos minutos de chequeo, se presenta una Erza bastante alarmada.

-¡Maestro, Natsu, Lucy y Happy desaparecieron! No los encuentro por ningún lado en el gremio-exclama Erza.

-Oh no, y aparte de ellos hay alguien más desaparecido o herido?-pregunta el maestro.

-No, todos afortunadamente están bien. Sólo Lucy, Natsu y Happy están desaparecidos-responde la pelirroja.

-Entonces vé con un grupo a buscarlo por los alrededores de la ciudad, de paso vean si hay heridos-ordena Makarov.

-Como usted diga, maestro-responde Erza.

Así Erza formó un grupo con Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Jet y Alzack para la búsqueda de los magos perdidos.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2:Nuevo hogar

Capitulo 2:Nuevo hogar

-"Ay,pero que diablos a pasado?"se pregunto un cierto chico de pelo rosa."Oye Lucy,estas bien?"

-"S-si,solo siento un poco de dolor por mi cuerpo,fue como si hubieramos caido de algun lugar alto,o algo asi",respondio la chica rubia mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

-"Aye!"exclamo un gato azul."Ya se lo que paso!Seguramente el terremoto era solo un sueño,aunque como volvimos a dormir con Lucy y cuando se desperto nos vio en su cama,nosotros queriamos huir por la ventana,pero Lucy agarro la bufanda de Natsu para detenerlo,y para la suerte de nosotros tres,caimos de la ventana de Lucy!"explico rapidamente el gato.

-"Si!Seguramente paso eso,Happy!Eres muy listo",afirmo Natsu.

-"Pues,si eso paso,donde esta mi apartamento y que es este lugar?!"exclamo asustada Lucy.

-"P-pero,que diablos esta pasando aqui?!"tartamudeo asustado el pelirosa.

-"No lo se."Los tres aún seguian preguntandose donde estaban,pero de repente una niña de unos 13 años,con el pelo rubio y largo asta la cintura,ojos del color dorado-verdoso,y cuerpo con unas curbas,se acercaba tarareando una cancion,hacia los tres miembros de Fairy Tail.

La chica,al ver a los tres sentados en la acera por la cual pasaba ella,se sorprendio un poco.

-"Eh...hola,son nuevos aqui?"les pregunto con voz decidida.

-"H-hola",tartamudeo Lucy por el susto,"si,somos nuevos aqui,pero la verdad es que no sabemos como llegamos asta aqui,solo nos despertamos en esta acera".

-"Ah,pobres de vosotros,no lo sabia,bien,pues si de verdad son tan inocentes como dices que sois,entonces siguanme,hos enseñare la ciudad.Y,lo siento por no haberme presentado antes,soy Tori,Tori Lightwalter y tengo 13 años."

-"Encantada de conocerte Tori,yo soy Lucy Heartfilia",se presento la maga celestial,seguida de el mago de fuego.

-"Hola Tori,yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel."

-"Oh,ya entiendo,ustedes hacen un cosplay de Natsu y Lucy de Fairy Tail y seguro que estan haciendo una pelicula de que vinieron a otro mundo,verdad?"

-"No!No me digas que tu tambien me diras Chica Cosplay o Amante del Cosplay?!"pregunto Lucy aterrada con la idea.

-"Nah,tranquila,no lo hare.2

-"Gracias",agradecio ella en un suspiro.

-"Bueno,pues encantada de conocerlos,Lucy,Natsu...eh?Que es esto?"pregunto Tori señalando a un gato azul.

-"Aye!Soy Happy",se presento Happy impresionando un poco a Tori.

-"Wah!Que robot tan guay!"

-"No es un robot,es mi amigo!Que cruel",intervinio Natsu.

-"Bien,bien...ahora que lo pienso,ustedes tienen dinero para alquilarse un apartamento u otro lugar para vivir,no?"

-"Esto,pues no,pero que moneda se utiliza aqui?"pregunto Lucy.

-"Pues,nosotros como estamos en Europa y eso,pues en la mayoria de los paises utilizan el euro".

-"Que es eso?"pregunto Natsu confundido.

-"Ahora lo dije,esa es la moneda que usamos aqui en este continente,en este pais,o es que estas sordo?!"

-"Ok,ok,lo entendí,no grites!"

**Ggrrruuuuu**

-"Hahaha!Al parecer tengo habre,que os parece si os enseño la ciudad despues de comer?"interrogo Tori.

-"Pues a mi me parece bien,de todos modos yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre",afirmo Natsu.

-"Natsu!No seas tan grosero!"grito Lucy dandole un puñetazo en la cabeza."Se dice "no hay problema,podemos esperar,pero nosotros tambien tenemos un poco de hambre despues de este viaje venir contigo a tu casa para comer un poco?Si hacemos molestias podemos entender y nos hiremos a explorar la ciudad solos",explico la maga celestial mirando a la rubia.

-"Tranquilos,no molestareis,pero ya que tampoco tienen dinero y un hogar donde vivir aqui os puedo dejar vivir en mi apartamento",dijo la rubia un poco dudosa.

-"De verdad podriamos vivir contigo?!"pregunto Happy entusiasmado.

-"Eh,si,no me parece una mala idea Happy Robot."

-"Bien,pues vamos a tu apartamento!Estoy encendido!"grito Natsu corriendo mientras llevava a las dos chicas,con el.

Unos minutos mas tarde

-"Ay dios,creí que hiba a morir",suspiro la chica rubia jadeando al lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

-"Si,yo tambien",afirmo Lucy.

-"Vamos,no se quejen tanto,y Tori,abre de una vez esa puerta,tengo hambre!"mascullo Natsu.

-"No me des ordenes!"rugio Tori con un aura oscura que la rodeaba haciendo que el pelirosa temblara de miedo.

-"A-aye sir!Da miedo",susurro el mago de fuego.

-"Aye,da miedo",afirmo Happy.

-"Ah,bien,bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar",suspiro Tori abriendo la puerta de su apartamento vagamente.


	3. Capitulo 3:Alexis Dovano

Capitulo 3:Quien es el?

"-Wow,que bonito apatamento Tori",dijo Lucy sorprendida

"-Gracias",respondio Tori.

"-Hmm,oye Toro,no tienes carne asada en toda esta nevera?"pregunto Natsu molesto.

"-No es Toro!Es Tori,cabeza de chorlito!Y no busques en mi nevera maldito idiota!"le grito la rubia a Natsu.

"-Tiene pescado!"exclamo Happy.

"-Si y tambien tiene dos botellas de cerveza!Oye Toro,tu bebes?"pregunto Natsu.

"-Tu bastardo ignorante!"grito Tori cargando contra Natsu y dandole una patada en la barbilla

tirandolo al techo.

"-Pero que diablos fue eso?!"pregunto el pelirosa furioso.

"-Eso te pasa por ignorante!Y,eso fue Ap !Por fin me salio el Ap Chagi!"chillaba la rubia de alegria asta que oyo que alguien toco a la puerta de su dirigio a la puerta y espero un poco."-Quien es?"

"-Abre la puerta y dame todo el dinero que tengas"respondio una voz desconozida para abrio la puerta se encontro cara a cara con un chico alto,delgado y musculoso que tenia una mascara de carnaval,cual se fue volando pateada por la mascara dejo mejor a la vista unos ojos marrones y el pelo corto,negro y medio alborotado,Tori dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"-Alexis!"grito ella con entusiasmo saltando en los brazos del chico.

"-Oye Tori,eso de hace un momento fue lo que creo yo que fue?"pregunto el hizo con una media sonrisa en su cara.

"-SI!Al fin me salio el Ap Chagi!"

"-De verdad?"

"-Si."

"-Me parece a mi o ya no creciste?"

"-En serio sigo tan pequeña como hace una semana?!"pregunto la chica alterada.

"-La verdad es que no tan pequeñ que eres un poco mas alta con unos dos centimetros."

"-Aahh!"grito la chica molesta.

"-Que pasa Tori?!"intervinio Lucy un poco preocupada al oir el grito frustrado de la chica.

"-Oh,lo siento por preocuparte es nada."respondio ella.

"-Quien es el?"

"-Eh?Ah,tienes razon!No os conoceis!Bueno,no tienen como conocerse."

"-Quien eres tu y que haces en el apartemento de Tori?"pregunto acusadoramente el chico._Pero que grosero_,penso la maga estelar.

"-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia y Tori nos dejó vivir en su apartamento por unos turno."respondio ella con tono serio.

"-Es verdad lo que dice?"le pregunto el chico a su amiga.

"-Si,vamos,presentate de una vez,no seas tan lento!Asta yo podria haberme presentado de un millon de veces desde que lo hizo Lucy!"respondio la rubia con un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

" Alexis Dovano y soy uno de los amigos de la alterada esa."se presento el pelinegro con un tono un poco timido pero desconfiado.

"-Pero a quien le dices alterada,idiota excitado?!"preguntó Tori furiosa.

"-Pues a ti,cabeza hueca."respondio el chico.

"-Pero seras mula?!"

"-No lo soy,pero creo que tu si."

"-Oi,estan empezando una pelea?Eh,quien eres tu?"inconscientemente,Natsu paro a los dos antes de que empezaran una pelea.

"-Y el quien es?"pregunto el chico de ojos marrones.

"-El es Natsu aprecer son unos cosplayeros tarados o algo por el dijeron que se despertaron en una hacera,donde yo los encontré,y que no saben como llegaron alli."respondio la rubia.

"-Estas loca!"

"-Porque?"

"-Como diablos puedes dejar que unos cosplayeros tarados se queden en tu apartamento?!Creo que te quedaste mas de lo necesario jugando videojuegos y viendo animes cuales te dieron un cortocircuito al cerebro y te lo dejaron defecto."

"-Y habla el que se compra unos 20 videojuegos como minimo,al dia,y se pasa como 10 horas viendo animes."

"-Es verdad,pero yo no me paso todo el dia al ,mejor dejemoslo."

"-Lo mismo digo."

"-Bueno,yo soy Alexis Dovano y soy amigo de ."se presentaba Alexis a Natsu mientras estiraba la mano.

"-Natsu Dragneel,igualmente."respondio el dandose la mano con el pelinegro,quedandose sorprendido.

"-Que pasa Natsu?"le pregunto Lucy preocupada por la reaccion de su amigo.

" ."

" ,al parecer es muy tarde,creo que mejor seria que nos pusieramos a dormir."propuso Tori despues de mirar a su reloj.

"-Tienes razon,ademas,me siento muy que esta vez no me duchare."afirmo Lucy mientras bostezaba.

"-Haha,yo tambien tengo sueñ ,pues ustedes dormiran en esa habitacion."agrego la rubia señalando hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha.

"-Ok,gracias Tori."le agradecio Natsu.

"-De ,adios Alexis,buenas noches."le decia la chica a su amigo.

"-Igualmente.Y ten cuidado con ellos,vale?"le pregunto el a Tori.

"-Lo tendre."aseguró ella dandole una sonrisa.

En la habitacion donde dormian los dos magos y el gato,Natsu se seguia moviendo en el suelo,despertando a Lucy.

"-Hmm,que te pasa Natsu?"pregunto Lucy molesta.

"-Estoy pensando."respondio el.

"-En que?"

"-En ese tipo de antes."

"-Te refieres a Alexis?"

"-Si."

"-Ahora que lo pienso,cuando diste la mano con el,tuviste una reaccion bastante rara."pensó la maga celestial."-Que te pasó?"  
"-Senti un inmenso poder magico,lo mismo pasó cuando toque a Tori."

"-Cuando la tocaste?"

"-Pues,mientras ella estaba preparandó la comida y tu jugando con Happy,yo me fui a ver como no se dio cuenta de que estaba alli asi que decidí asustarla y cuando estaba detras de ella,recibi una patada en el estomago de su me dio la patada tuve el mismo sentimiento."

" pregunto porque-"la maga rubia fue interrumpida por Alexis y Tori,cuales llevavan pijamas.

"-Asi que estais hablando de mi a mis espaldas,eh?"pregunto un molesto Alexis.

"-Espera,los oiste?"le pregunto Tori sorprendida.

"-Si,aunque no se como,se supone que pude oirlos,teniendo en cuenta que vivo en el piso de arriba."respondio el igual de sorprendido."-Y tu como los oiste?Tu habitacion esta en el otro lado del apartamento."

"-No lo se tampoco."admitio ella mientras bostezaba."-Bueno,yo me voy a dormir,que me muero de sueño y mañana voy a la escuela."

"-Ahora que lo dices,yo tambien tengo que ir mañana a un campeonato de taekwondo."

"-Bueno,pues buenas noches,y procuren dormir,que mañana vendran conmigo a la escuela."anuncio Tori mientras salia de la habitacion.


	4. Capitulo 4:Problemas en la escuela

Capítulo 4: Problemas en la escuela

Aquella extraña noche pasó y dio lugar a otro radiante día, aunque el clima no fuera muy cálido que digamos.

*RIIIING RIIIING* sonó el despertador en la habitación de Tori.

"-Maldito despertador…"-dijo Tori, lanzando aquel despertador por los aires. Luego la chica se levanta bufando-"uuuuaaaaammm…"-se estira la rubia, despertándose por completo-"Bueno, otro día de escuela, iré a preparar el desayuno y…"-pero Tori fue interrumpida por un grito.

"-¡KYYYYAAAA, NATSU SAL DE MI CAMA!"-dice aquel grito.

"-Uff, es Lucy, ¿y ahora que?"-se pregunta Tori, corriendo al cuarto de la maga celestial. Se topó con una escena bien cómica: Natsu y Happy, durmiendo a pata suelta en la cama del cuarto de Lucy. Tori se ríe. Lucy se da cuenta de su presencia.

"-Oh, buenos días Tori. Emm…"-dijo un poco apenada la chica y mirando hacia donde estaban Natsu y Happy.

"-JAJA no te preocupes Lucy, pero siempre hacen esto o qué?"-pregunta Tori.

"-Si, cada mañana los encuentro durmiendo en mi casa, en mi cama. A veces me molesta que no me den espacio, pero bueno es Natsu"-contesta Lucy.

"-Si claro"-dice Tori, aun creyendo que Lucy y Natsu son unos locos-"Prepararé el desayuno, si quieren en ese armario de allí hay ropas mejores que pueden vestir para ir a la escuela, pero será mejor que lo hagan rápido si no queremos llegar tarde"-dice Tori.

"-Ok Tori-chan, bajaremos lo más rápido posible. Dame unos minutos en lo que despierto a Natsu"-dice Lucy.

"-Si adelante"-dice Tori, luego baja las escaleras y va directo a la cocina-"Hmm, veamos a ver si hay algo para cocinar… ah si!"-exclama Tori, y rápidamente empezó manos a la obra.

El rico aroma a huevos fritos inundó el apartamento, tanto que Natsu y Happy fueron los primeros en presentarse en la cocina.

"-¡Que rico! ¿Qué hay de comer?"-pregunta el pelirosado atolondrado.

"-¡Hmmm, huele delicioso!"-dice Happy babeando a mares XD.

"-¡¿Qué no pueden tener un poco de respeto?!"-dice furiosa Tori con un aura oscura.

"-¡Aye, lo sentimos! ¡Es que tenemos hambre!"-respondieron los dos con miedo y cascaditas en los ojos.

A Tori le pareció graciosa la escena, asi que decidió perdonarlos.

"-Bueno, está bien, no se preocupen les perdono, pero la próxima que no se repita, vale?"-dice Tori.

"-¡Por supuesto!"-contesta el pelirosado.

"-¡Aye!"-dice Happy.

Lucy bajaba las escaleras rápido directo hacia la cocina.

"-Tori, yo…"-decía la rubia, pero fue detenida por Tori.

"-Bah, no te preocupes Lucy, ya se disculparon ellos mismos"-le dijo Tori.

*TOC TOC TOC*

Tocaron a la puerta del apartamento de Tori. La rubia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, y era su amigo Alexis.

"-¿¡Acaso eso es desayuno de huevos fritos lo que has preparado?! ¡¿Puedo quedarme un rato a desayunar?!"-preguntó emocionado el pelinegro entrando como tromba al apartamento.

"-¡Buenos días también para ti, idiota!"-le reprochó Tori muy enojada.

"-¡Oi, lo siento! Buenos días jeje"-se disculpó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca. El chico decidió olvidar lo que hizo hace unos momentos-"Y bien… donde se encuentran Lucy, Natsu y el robotito azul?"-pregunta Alexis.

"-En la cocina, desayunando"-responde Tori un poco más tranquila.

"-¿También le prepararás el desayuno?"-pregunta de nuevo Alexis.

"-Bueno, ¿y que quieres que haga? Están perdidos en la ciudad y no tienen ni dinero ni un lugar a donde ir. El hecho de que mencionen que son personajes de una serie ficticia los hace locos, si, pero no creo que esté bien dejarlos desamparados. A partir de hoy irán a la escuela conmigo, convenceré al viejo chiflado del director para que los deje estar, creo que tendré que mentir diciendo que son mis primos o algo por el estilo, ya se me ocurrirá"-dijo Tori.

"-O también podrías decirle que son extranjeros y que están sin un solo papel, que tú los estás alojando temporalmente y que los llevas a la escuela para que estudien. No creo que decir la verdad haga daño… bueno no toda la verdad"-opinó Alexis.

"-Si te refieres al hecho de que dicen que provienen de un mundo ficticio, es claro que obviaré esa parte, el director no querrá a ningún loco en su colegio, y eso que él está más chiflado jaja"-dijo Tori.

"-En eso tienes razón jaja"-le dijo Alexis.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, y los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a salir. Happy no iba con ellos, ya que en la escuela no se admitían mascotas, pero acordaron dejarlo en el apartamento de Tori.

"-¡Son muy crueles!"-dijo Happy con cascaditas en los ojos.

"-¡No te preocupes, amigo. Pronto vendré por ti!"-dijo Natsu con cascaditas en los ojos.

"-¡Vámonos ya, que llegaremos tarde! Pueden dejar el teatro para después"-dijo Tori.

Los cuatro salieron del edificio, y fueron caminando al colegio. En el camino Lucy y Natsu se asombraban de la vida que llevaban las personas de ese mundo, un mundo sin magia por supuesto.

"-Parece como si nunca hubieran salido de casa"-le susurra Alexis a su amiga Tori.

"-Si, es raro"-contesta Tori también a modo de susurro.

"-¡Wooohoo, mira esos vehículos Lucy!"-dice impresionado Natsu.

"-Si, se parecen a aquel vehículo de Natsu Dragion que si mal no recuerdo era impulsada por magia, pero distintos a los carros que hay en Earthland"-dijo Lucy-"Pero aquí no hay ninguno de esos carros, y en este mundo no hay magia, asi que… ¿Cómo obtienen la energía para moverse?"-se preguntó Lucy muy confundida.

"-Verás, querida Lucy te lo explicaré de forma general: nuestros autos utilizan una fuente de poder llamada combustible, los autos tienen en su interior un motor que, cuando toma el combustible del auto, se genere todo un movimiento interno que hace girar las ruedas traseras del auto, lo que permite su impulso"-explicó el "genio" Alexis XD.

"-Woooowww, con que así era"-dice Lucy.

"-¿Y no utilizan magia para otras cosas?"-pregunta el tonto de Natsu.

"-No, si usaramos magia el mundo sería más perfecto… al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Todos aquí somos normales, sin contar al chico que está al lado mio"-dijo Tori de manera burlona, refiriéndose a Alexis.

"-Jaja que graciosa"-dijo de manera sarcástica el chico pelinegro.


	5. Cap 5:Problemas en la escuela-Parte 2

Capitulo 5:Problemas en la escuela-Parte 2

_-¿Y no utilizan magia para otras cosas?-pregunta el tonto de Natsu._

_-No, si usaramos magia el mundo sería más perfecto… al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Todos aquí somos normales, sin contar al chico que está al lado mio-dijo Tori de manera burlona, refiriéndose a Alexis._

_-Jaja que graciosa-dijo de manera sarcástica el chico pelinegro._

Al llegar a la escuela,Natsu y Lucy se quedaron sorprendidos,era la primera vez que hiban o veian una edificio era muy grande,las paredes exteriores eran pintadas de blanco,el patio era tambien muy grande,tenia 2 pistas de futbol,una de baloncesto,una piscina para la ora de natacion,una biblioteca grande y llena de libros,la sala de deporte era casi tan grande como la escuela,cabian mas de 100 niños de la escuela habian 6 clases de primaria,3 clase de la ESO,comedor,sala de informatica,sala de biologia y una sala de estaban las clases para el instituto,en el cuarto piso.

Al entrar en la escuela,Tori,Natsu y Lucy se separaron de Alexis,cual se fue a su clase,ya que era mayor que Tori y los dos magos.

"-¡Bueno Tori,yo me voy a mi clase,nos vemos en el recreo,bye!"-aviso el pelinegro mientras subia las escaleras al segundo piso.

"-¡Esta bien,bye!"-saludo Tori."-¡Espero que no te rompas nada subiendo las 100 escaleras!"-agrego ella en un tono burlon,pero el chico ya se fue,y habian pequeñas posibilidades de que haya oido lo que dijo la rubia.O al menos eso pensaba ella,asta que...

"-¡Tranquila,no lo hare!"-respondio el gritando desde el segundo piso.

"-¿Has dicho 100 escaleras,Tori?"-pregunto Lucy,

"-Si,¿porque?"

"-¿Porque tiene que subir 100 escaleras?"

"-Pues,el va al instituto,y su clase esta en el cuarto 25 escaleras entre cada piso.Y ahora estamos en el primero,tambien subimos 25 desde la planta baja Lucy¿O no lo has notado?"-le explico Tori.

"-¡¿En serio?!No me e dado cuenta."-confeso ella.

"-Creo que estabas demasiado ocupada explorando esta parte de la escuela."

"-Si,creo que si."-afirmo la maga rubia.

"-Bueno,vamos primeroa ver al director para avisarle sobre vosotros."

"-Vale.¿Pero,crees que nos haceptara?"-pregunto Natsu.

"-Espero que si,aunque creo que me sera dificil convencerlo."

"-¿Porque?"

"-Pues porque el director es un maldito viejo chiflado."-respondio Tori poniendo una cara de odio que asusto a los dos magos."-¡Bueno,vamos!"

"-A-aye."-tartamudearon Lucy y Natsu mientras seguian a Tori.

Cuando los tres llegaron freanta a una puerta con un pequeño cartel en cual ponia **Sala del Director.(¡Si venis aqui por una tonteria,mejor ni toquen a la puerta!)**.

Al leer eso,Lucy y Natsu se estremecieron un Tori toco a la puerta.

"-¿Quien es?"-pregunto una voz ronca y chillona.

"-Soy Tori Lightwalter,señor director."-respondio la chica rubia.

"-Ah,Toro,entra."-entonces Tori entro seguida de los dos pusieron delante del hombre pequeño,con pelo azul claro,ojos rojos(usaba lentillas),un bigote falso de color rosa y llevaba un vestido de princesa,verde.

"-Señor director,como se lo e dicho 10 veces mas,mi nombre es Tori,no Toro."-repitio Tori molesta.

"-Como tu digas, serio,no entiendo porque tus padres te pusieron nombre de ,a veces no me sorprende,estas como un toro."-dijo el director.

_¡¿Sera idiota?!¡¿Como diablos se atreve a decir que estoy como un toro?!Maldito canalla._-pensaba Tori,intentando controlar su ira,lo que no paso desapercibido por el loro del director.

"-¡Wah!Alguien esta que explota.¡Wah!"-dijo el loro en un tono burlon usando la misma silaba "¡Wah!"

"-Callate pajaraco o te convertire en una almuadita para muñecas."-susurro Tori en un tono amenazador.

"-Bueno,dime a lo que viniste.¿Y quien son ellos dos?"-pregunto el viejo chiflado.

"-Sobre esto vine a hablarle,Señ son dos primos mios que vienen del extranjero."

"-¿Ah si?"

"-Si.Y se van a quedar aqui por un tiempo que ellos entren a esta escuela,en la misma clase que yo."

"-Hmm,¿como se llaman?"

"-El es Natsu y ella es Lucy,señor."

"-¿Y cuales son sus apellidos?"-pregunto el viejo.

"-No tienen."

"-¡¿Como que no tienen apellidos?!"  
"-Bromeaba señ es Natsu Dragno y ella es Lucy Heart."

"-Asi que Dragno y ,aqui teneis vuestros uniformes,libros,cuadernos y todo lo que os sera necesario en esta escuela."-dijo el mientras les mostraba dos cajas enormes.

"-¡¿Uniformes?!Estas loco,viejo."-comento Natsu.

"-Si, los alumnos de esta escuela llevan uniformes,mirad a Toro,ella tambien tiene-no tienes uniforme!"-exclamo de repente el director al ver que Tori no llevava su uniforme puesto.

"-¡Taha!Mi unforme,lo he ...¡olvidado!Por favor perdoneme,Señ volvera a ocurrir!Os lo ruego,no quiero mas de _eso!_"-imploraba la rubia poniendose de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"-¡Callate,Toro! ¡La ley es la ley! ¡Alex! ¡Ven aqui!"-grito el repente,un chico alto y delgado,de cabello negro con copete azul oscuro,ojos azul metalico con una marca de corte sobre su ojo izquierdo,aparecio en la sala del verlo,Tori abrio mucho los ojos,y lo mismo hizo el chico.

"-Alex,esta señorita no lleva el uniforme puesto,por favor,3 horas de musica ensordecedora."-ordeno el director mientras se sentaba en su silla.

"-¿Q-que tipo de musica,señor?"-pregunto Tori."Que no sea _esa_ musica,por favor Dios,que no sea musica de amor."-pensaba ella.

"-De _esa_ musica."

"-¡¿Que?! ¡Noo,por favor señor,no me mate!"-gritaba Tori poniendose de rodillas.

"-Te matare si hace falta."

"-Tranquila,te pondre _de la otra_,de DragonForce¿ok?"-le susurro Alex a eso,ella asintio lentamente y se dejo llevar por aquel chico de ojos azul metalico.

Despues de tres horas,Tori volvio de la _Camara del Diablo_ y se fue a ver otra vez al Director.

"-¡Entra!"-dijo el Director la chica rubia entro por la puerta y vio a los dos magos que habia traido.

"-Ya se han terminado las tres horas,Señor."-hablo Alex.

"-Muy ,vosotros dos,vayan con Toro a vuestra clase."-ordeno el viejo ,la chica rubia estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el Señor,pero se contuvo y salio de repente,Natsu hablo,mirando a Alex con odio.

"-¿Quien eres tu?"

"-Yo soy Ditricth Alex,pero todos me llaman Alex."-le responio el Natsu se lanzo sobre el gritando.

"-¡Tu,maldito canalla! ¡Hiciste que Tori sufriera escuchando no se que! ¡Te matare!"-en ese momento,el mago de fuego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Alex,cual no se dejo tan facil y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Natsu.

"-¡¿Pero eres tonto o que?! ¡Ni siquiera te presentas y vienes a golpearme!"

"-¡Te rompere en pedazos!"-grito el mago de fuego,pateando al chico de ojos azules.Y justo cuando estaba a punto de darlo otro puñetazo dejajo de la barbilla,Tori intervinio y les dio dos puñetazos en la cabeza a cada uno de los dos.

"-¡¿Pero estais locos o que?! ¡¿Acaso no pensais que haceis demasiado ruido y que mitad de la escuela vendra aqui y estaremos rodeados?!"-les pregunto ella furiosa,pero ya era demasiado tarde,mitad de la escuela estaba alli presente,haciendo fotos o videos de ese incidente.

"-Oh no."-susurro Lucy.


	6. Capitulo 6

"Capítulo 6

-¿¡pero estáis locos o qué?! ¿¡Acaso no pensáis que hacéis demasiado ruido y que mitad de la escuela vendrá aquí y estaremos rodeados?!- les preguntó ella furiosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mitad de la escuela estaba allí presente, sacando fotos o videos de ese incidente.

-Oh no-susurró Lucy.

Todos estaban allí presentes, y ya estaban clamando para que hubiera más.

-¡Pelea, Pelea, Pelea, Pelea!-aclamaban todos los chicos reunidos en torno a Natsu, Lucy, Tori y Alex. Alex y Natsu estaban allí parados, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Lucy estaba en la misma situación, y ni hablar de Tori, quién ya estaba rogando a Dios para que algo los saque de esa vergonzosa situación.

Para su gran suerte parece que escucharon sus plegarias, y Alexis hizo acto de presencia en el medio del montón. El pelinegro se acerca, y empieza a aplaudir.

-JAJA Muy bien bravo, veo que las clases de actuación están dando sus frutos, los felicito muchachos, ¡ahora todos ustedes lárguense, ya que aquí no pasa nada!-grita Alexis con un tono que hizo que a los presentes les diera miedo, por lo tanto todos deciden irse-Bien, ahora vayamos a otro lugar, así podremos charlar más tranquilamente-dice el muchacho.

Los cuatro caminan unos minutos hasta llegar a una parte de la escuela en donde casi se podría decir que era privada, por lo que muy pocos chicos circulaban por allí. Al llegar, Alexis se puso frente a los tres restantes jóvenes.

-Explíquenme… ¿en qué demonios pensaban cuando hicieron eso? ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta que atraerían la atención de casi toda la escuela?-le pregunta Alexis a Tori, Natsu, Lucy y Alex.

-¡Es lo que he intentado decirles a estos dos!-exclama Tori señalando a Alex y a Natsu-¡Pero no me escucharon, sobre todo Natsu que es un cabeza hueca y siempre hace las cosas antes de pensar!-dice Tori, dándole un golpe al pelirosa.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me culpas a mí si sólo intentaba protegerte?! ¡Es él quien tiene la culpa de todo!-exclama Natsu señalando a Alex.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… ¿¡Por qué me juzgas de esa manera si ni siquiera me conoces?!-le pregunta Alex a Natsu.

-¡Ya paren los dos!-grita Tori, haciendo que Natsu y Alex choquen sus cabezas entre sí.

-¡AUCH!-gritan los dos.

-¡A ver Natsu! ¿Por qué culpas a Alex? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-¡Hizo que Tori sufra haciéndole escuchar no sé que demonios!-contesta el pelirosa.

-Eso no puede ser, conozco a Alex desde que ingresé al colegio, y no creo que haya hecho algo malo, menos con Tori que es su amiga-comenta Alexis-Pero a ver creo que la que tiene la última palabra aquí es Tori, así que adelante-dice el pelinegro dándole el permiso a la rubia.

-Gracias. Alex es mi amigo, Natsu, y no me hizo escuchar nada desagradable. Agradezco a Dios que haya sido él quien se presentó y no otro-responde Tori.

-Entonces… ¿todo fue un malentendido?-pregunta Lucy, quién no había articulado palabra alguna desde el incidente.

-Así es, Alex no tiene la culpa de nada, y esto le enseña a Natsu también a que debe escuchar primero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa-responde Tori.

Natsu agacha la cabeza, apenado y avergonzado.

-Muy bien… entonces Natsu, ¿cómo se dice?-pregunta Alexis.

Natsu se acerca a Alex, y con sonrisa apenada levanta su mano en son de paz.

-Yo lo siento, me equivoqué, espero me perdones-dice Natsu. Alex le estrecha la mano.

-No te preocupes, amigo, sé que todo fue un desastroso malentendido, nada más-responde Alex.

Los cuatro quedaron ahí sonriendo entre sí, pero Alexis de pronto se percata del tiempo.

-Muy bien, toda linda la escena, todos felices y contentos, ahora regresemos a nuestra clase antes de que nos asesinen-dice Alexis en tono lúgubre haciendo que a los demás les de miedo. Entonces los cuatro juntos, y a paso apresurado, regresaron a sus deberes en el colegio.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel extraño terremoto que llevó a cabo en Magnolia, la mayoría de la gente ya estaba recompuesta y lista para seguir con su vida, pero en cierto gremio de magos la preocupación crecía cada vez más ¿la causa? Natsu, Happy y Lucy desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, apenas después de que el terremoto haya cesado. Varios integrantes del gremio los buscaron por toda la ciudad, con la esperanza de que sólo se hayan trasladado debido al fuerte sismo natural, pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado. Se formaron tres quipos de tres integrantes cada uno para buscar en las afueras de la ciudad: uno estaba conformado por Erza, Mirajane y Cana; otro grupo era conformado por Gray, Juvia y Elfman; y en el último estaban Max, Warren y Alzack. Con esos grupos buscaron en las afueras de Magnolia, pero… nada, sin ningún resultado nuevamente.

El maestro no se quedó sentado esperando, también ayudo en la búsqueda, pero más que eso él tenía una sospecha de qué es lo que hubiera pasado. Había escuchado hace ya varios años, en su juventud, que en varios puntos de Earthland existían "portales", puertas a otros mundo, a otras dimensiones. Pero estaba más que claro que Ánima no se parecía en nada a ellos, puesto que estos portales aparecían y desaparecían aleatoriamente, y lo hacían en muchos puntos del mundo, cosa que era muy difícil saber su ubicación certera, al menos eso era lo que el maestro pensaba. Creía que estos "portales" se producían cuándo chocaban distintos frentes de magia, y el terremoto era uno de esos frentes. La propia magia de Earthland chocó con otro frente mágico, ¿pero cuál? Ésa era la interrogante del maestro.

Así pasaron varios días, los magos dejaron de buscar a los integrantes perdidos, pero eso no significaba que se hayan olvidado de ellos; al contrario creían fervorosamente que iban a regresar al gremio, sea como sea. Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que el propio maestro, Makarov, tuviera la respuesta para encontrar a Natsu, Lucy y al pequeño Happy.

-Atención mocosos, tengo algo importante que decir. Callaos y escuchadme atentamente, porque… hallé la forma de encontrar a mis hijos-anuncia Makarov mediante un micrófono, en el escenario donde Gajeel hacía sus horribles demostraciones de talento.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, pero después todos emitieron un grito de alegría al unísono, porque su propio y querido maestro haía encontrado la solución a sus problemas… nuevamente.

-Escuchen, lo que en realidad pasó es algo muy extraño, que sólo se da cada mucho tiempo aquí en Earthland: un portal dimensional se ha abierto en nuestro gremio, y por eso Natsu, Lucy y Happy desaparecieron, ése portal los llevó a otro lugar-dice el maestro. Todos quedaron en silencio al oír semejante cosa, al principio nadie creyó, por lo que Makarov se cabreó bastante y gritó mediante el micrófono, con un aura de furia que estremeció a todos.

-¿¡Acaso creen que yo bromearía en la situación en la que nos encontramos?! ¿¡Que bromearía con la desaparición de mis hijos?! ¡Jamás haría algo tan aberrante como eso, con ninguno de ustedes, porque a todos los aprecio de igual manera, nadie es más ni menos que el prójimo!-grita Makarov con su aura. Todos, aun con miedo, bajan la cabeza al oír las palabras de su maestro, quién ya se había calmado.

-No quiero que nadie más piense que esto es una broma, ¿quedó claro?-pregunta el maestro a todos. Todos asienten con la cabeza, aunque aún tengan miedo-Muy bien, entonces como decía ha aparecido un portal en Magnolia, más precisamente en nuestro gremio, y para traer de vuelta a Lucy a Natsu y a Happy deberán usar esto-dijo Makarov, mostrando una lácrima del tamaño de una cabeza.

-¿Una lácrima?-pregunta Erza.

-Así es, una lácrima que contiene Etherion, lo cual, si estoy en lo cierto, podrá abrir nuevamente éste portal que se abrió en nuestro gremio, el cual espero que siga abierto-responde el maestro.

-Pero, si ese portal sigue abierto, ¿por qué no hemos desaparecido al igual que como lo hicieron Natsu y compañía?-pregunta Macao.

-Eso es porque el portal se abrió debido a una acumulación y choque de tal magnitud entre distintos focos de magia, por eso creo que esta lácrima de Etherion tendrá el poder suficiente para abrir por un tiempo el portal, después de eso no sé qué más sucederá-responde Makarov-Muy bien, escogeré a Erza y a Gray para que vayan a buscar a Lucy, Natsu y a Happy, que verifiquen que estén bien y los traigan de regreso, ¿está bien?-pregunta el maestro.

-Por mí está bien-dice Erza con una sonrisa.

-Para mí también, traeré a ese cabeza hueca de Natsu, téngalo por seguro Abuelo-le dice Gray a Makarov, el cual esboza una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, tomen la lácrima, pero antes de nada todos deberán abandonar el gremio, para que no se produzcan accidentes. Por lo que he investigado sólo dos personas, con el poder que ofrece este lácrima, podrán viajar sin problemas. Si van más de dos personas… pues no sé qué ocurriría-comenta el maestro.

Erza toma la lácrima que está ofreciendo Makarov.

-Lo haremos, los traeremos, cuente con ello maestro-dice Erza con convicción.

Makarov sonríe por las palabras.

-Sí, sé que lo harán-comenta el anciano-¡Pero bueno, no se tarden mucho, quién sabe lo que estará pasando con ellos!-exclama-Los estaremos esperando hasta entonces-.

Erza sonríe al igual que Gray, todo el gremio abandona el edificio, dejando sólo al alquimista de hielo y a la maga de reequipamiento. Cada uno toma la lácrima de un extremo, y se concentran. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio una fuerte luz envuelve a los dos magos, los cuales desaparecieron en el acto."


End file.
